Talk:Anguished Was Lingwah
Is there any use for this? Can't say you'd ever find this on my skill bar! — Skuld 09:30, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :It looks like just casting Pain would be easier. The only difference for both skills at level 12 is Anguished gives you a level 8 spirit instead of Pain's level 7. One thing, however, would be you could cast this ahead of time, and drop the ashes when battle started. It's a Pain bomb :D --Gares Redstorm 09:42, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :Casting ahead of time, like waiting for a 4v4 arena match to start is the perfect time to get this ready then you can turn out two spirits (pain&w/e you want) in shorter amount of time.-Onlyashadow 08:35, 17 August 2006 (CDT) After the latest update (14th Sept.) the damage done by Pain has increased, but according to the skill description of ...Lingwah and the update notes this one hasn't. Hopefully they'll fix this bug soon, as it's an odd discrepancy to have. RossMM 05:42, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry for the double post, but I've tested it and the pain spirit created by ...Lingwah also has increased damage RossMM 05:46, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::I call it Pain-In-A-Jar :) Urock 20:13, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Temporary Update They say its Energy cost was decreased to 15, yet this has always costed 10? A mistake? — 22:47, 19 January 2007 (CST) Yes, they have multiple typos, like Shadow of Haste is shown right after Nine-tail Strike, and they forget bullets in some places. Are you sure this is a temperary update? <>Spark 10:09, 20 January 2007 (CST) Quote Can it be a quote from Kung Pow? The girl in the picture resable Ling a lot :) --Yukoishii 10:06, 28 January 2007 (CST) Lingwah v Pain Let's look at the first five seconds of a battle with two ritualists: One using Pain and one using Lingwah. They're walking along when they're ambushed. The first Rt starts summoning pain which will take 3 seconds. The second one drops the ashes and starts summoning Bloodsong which will also take three seconds. Then they both cast Painful Bond when they're done summoning. Look at the damage/second that they're both doing (16 communing, 6 channeling): In five seconds, using Lingwah does 2.3 times more damage and will do 1.5 times more damage each second after that. Guess which one I have in all my builds. Dlc3007 07:51, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd like to know why you're ambushed to the point that you'd need this particular item spell. --Kale Ironfist 07:54, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :: That was just an example. The point was that you can do more damage in less time by simply casting this spell when entering an area and carrying the ashes with you. Or not. I'm not bothered if no one else uses the spell. Dlc3007 08:05, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :You're also comparing the damage dealt by two skills (pain and painful bond) to the damage dealt by three skills (Lingwah, bloodsong, painful bond). --Fyren 10:24, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :: That's exactly my point. Casting Lingwah well before combat ever starts allows you to have those three spells running in the same time that it would take to get two running using Pain. Dlc3007 15:03, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::My point is saving three seconds means you're just getting the same damage three seconds sooner. You're not going to end up doing "1.5 times more damage every second after that." --Fyren 15:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I would think that more damage would be better than less damage in the same period of time -- but that's just me I guess. In 8 seconds you'll have finished Bloodsong and will be doing the same d/s. By then, you'll have done 212 damage while I'll have done 393 and will be two seconds away from Shadowsong or Dissonance. Don't use the spell if you don't like it, but the numbers are accurate. Dlc3007 16:40, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I can see the usefulness of this, in the fact that you can cast a spirit in 'no time' at all. Preparaion and planning are key aspects of a ritualist, and this seems a perfect skill to augment that strategy. You could even cast the spell, run to a dangerous place, drop it and retreat if needed. If only you could combine this with a regular pain... The problem with this is that it costs 10 more Energy. If Pain goes down in the middle of a drawn-out battle, and I'm spamming Spirits and Vital Weapon as a Ritual Lord, it is unlikely that I'll have an extra fifteen Energy. Also, this skill won't count for Doom. To counter the item spell's cost, I might use Mighty Was Vorizun - but that is counterproductive, taking two skills where one would do just fine. You may say, Use Empowerment or other skills that get a boost from holding an Item! But that is bad, I would just use Vorizun instead since with that one I get a permanent Armor and Energy boost...When holding ashes, you have no bonus from equipped Weapons. Vorizun will make up for that, Lingwah can't. Even using the Ritualist insignia that gives a boost when holding an item - Vorizun will stack on that. (T/ ) 01:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Not to mention that spirts don't attack once per second, they attack once every 2 seconds (bloodsong is 1.75s, but that's irrelevent for now) so at best you're only getting a 1.5 attack advantage. Also in PvE it would be just as easy (if not easier) to aggro the enemies into a spirt of pain than to run up and drop the ashes in range. In PvP you have to deal with normal spell interupt since this isnt a binding ritual, and the high likelyhood that the enemies will just move, or kill it, in which case casting another is going to be 15 energy rather then 5, then you have to extra 1s delay from having to drop the ashes rather than just having an instant spirt. Eric368 02:19, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::^Exactly what i was thinking with the spell part. Daze, mesmer interrupts, some ranger interrupts. All only effective(or boosted effectiveness) against spells. This is a 3 second spell, with daze that's 6 seconds. Not to mention the hordes of mesmer skills that murder spells. But, funnily enough, Mesmers can't deal with binding rituals, and binding rituals don't trigger backfire, and aren't affected by daze as well as many Ritualist buffs. This also doesn't have a decreased cost for Rangers. But the whole jack-in-a-box spirit thing is pretty cool.--Darksyde Never Again 01:05, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Doesn't count as your kill? I don't *think* that it counts as you or your team's kill if this delivers the final blow.. needs further testing. — Skuld 06:23, 17 May 2007 (CDT) bug? I have been using this skill in Abs alot recently and i have noticed that somtimes when i try to cast a spell it says i have no energy when my screan says i have more than enough. it happens after using this skill a few times and i use as my energy set 2 +15-1 mods. so i have 2 regen and +30 energy. has anyone else had this problem or is there an explination for this? i dont know how to report bugs. Lol. That's likely because it's a item spell, so it replaces your weapons when it's in use. Urns take up both arms, replacing your weapons (and their effects) for the whole duration. 58.104.233.74 00:18, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :If his screen says he has the energy, then he has the energy. Item spells will cut the energy out once he casts it and it won't appear on his screen. So it's not the fact that it's an item spell. I remember experiencing a similar problem in PVP while spamming a different item spell.(Think it was vorizun)--Darksyde Never Again 01:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I´ve noticed a simular bi-effect with items spells in general when you die holding them. If you die holding an item spell there´s a chance that your energy will be bugged when you are resurrected, that you wont get the bonus from your regular weapon. Mostly that your energy is decresed by the cost of the item spell you were holding when you died just that your energy bar doesnt show. --Soulflame 21:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) It's the only spell (non-ritual) to summon a spirit Thus, a mesmer/rit using signet of illusion can get a max spirit of pain by investing in illusion magic. This might be worthwhile for a mesmer/rit in order to satisfy the requirement for ghostly haste (which can also be cast at max rank thru signet of illusion) while providing a useful amount of damage and while providing a 15e spell for auspicious incantation for energy management. 68.184.122.209 23:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) anon PvE Since the update that split many skills into PvE and PvP versions, this skill in PvE is indisputably better than Pain, unless I'm missing something big. The damage and duration are the same as before, Pain costs 5 energy instead of Lingwah's 10, Pain is a higher level than Linguah's, and now, in PvE, it casts in 1/4 second. That means that the idea of an "insta-spirit" etc is out of date, because as it says, it takes 1 second for Lingwah's spirit to appear (after a 3 second casting time!), while Pain casts in 1/4 second with a 3/4 second aftercast, meaning 1 sec total. So in every aspect it's either equal to or better than Lingwah's. So in PvE, is Lingwah's now completely obsolete? Ailina 05:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) the new Lingwah The Feb. update does not create a spirit for this skill. Yet, the GW site says..... "As a side benefit, this set of changes allowed us to correct a naming inconsistency for us. Previously Anguished Was Lingwah created a Spirit of Pain rather than a Spirit of Anguish as you might expect. The new behavior is also fitting, since the Spirit of Anguish has a conditional effect related to hexes." ...sounds like they think it now casts an Anguish spirit. Incompetent devs should just leave the game alone and find a real job. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.79.223.210 ( ) . :No, you don't understand it at all. They're making a comment on the similarities between the name of this skill and the name of the skill Anguish. Generally, when the same word appears in different skill names, that's an indication that the skills will have some kind of common functionality (see: assassin skill nomenclature and paragon skill nomenclature). Since both of these skills have the word "anguish" in their name, it would've made sense for them to have similar functionality, but they didn't. They're saying that if Anquished Was Lingwah had created a Spirit of Anguish (instead of a Spirit of Pain), that would've been a better fit to the skill name. The new behavior, however, does fit the name better, because it interacts with hexes, similar to how the Spirit of Anguish interacts with hexes. :Don't blame Anet for your lack of reading comprehension. —Dr Ishmael 03:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anet wanted to improve Rit hexes, yet there are only 5 Rit hexes. I don't see this getting used much in PvP. This is worthless in PvE. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I (read:A hero of mine) used this in a Heroway DoA run. Esp. useful with QZ, which makes everything pretty expensive, and the recharge thing is pretty neat I guess. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC)